The Prom
by Levothroxine
Summary: Camp Half Blood are Having a prom, lets see how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is going to be the new story now unless you guys really don't like it, I will be doing one couple per chapter, this time round it will be my favourite two people, Magnus and Alex. please do tell me if you want to continue or if you want to have a different story line, anyway ill stop dawdling and get on with the chapter**

 **Side note: most relationships haven't happened yet, except for a select few + there will be a few non-canon ships but hey not everybody's perfect**

 **Thursday 11** **th** **February**

 **Magnus POV**

Today was like any other day, I woke up, got out of bed, had a shower, got clothes on and checked the mail (yes, I have a mailbox in a hotel) normally there wouldn't be anything for me, but I checked it out of habit, this time round there was a letter, I looked at my watch, 8:43 it read _Breakfast starts at 9 so I can read it now_ I thought, I walked over to my bedside and sat down, the letter was addressed to Mr. Magnus Chase, no address, no notes, just my name. I opened the letter to find an orange piece of paper about A5 size that read

 _Dear Magnus Chase_

 _You have been invited to the Camp Half Blood prom_

 _You may bring one other person with you_

 _Long Island New York, 14_ _th_ _February_

 _Sincerely_

 _Chiron, camp director_

 _camp half-blood_ I thought _that's were Annabeth goes, I better ask her what's happening_ I pulled out my phone and put the letter on bed side table, it was a pink s8 with a green case (as you can tell Alex chose the colour scheme) I turned it on to find that I already had a message from her it read

 _did you get one_

She probably meant the invitation I wrote her a quick message

 _you mean the invitation, yeah, I got one_

I sent her the message and a minute later the reply came through

 _Great! Are you coming?_

 _Yeah, I'll come_

 _Cool, I can set you up with this girl called Reyna, she's great, I think you'll love her, that is if you don't have anybody to come with._

 _Nah, I got my eye on somebody_

 _Oooh, who is it, do I know them?_

I thought for a minute then replied

 _Yeah, remember Alex_

 _Green haired girl?_

 _That's her_

 _I like her, see you then_

I turned off my phone and opened the door, lucky me, Alex was getting out of her room as well, and boy did she look furious.

"hey Alex" I called to her from across the hall, she looked at me and her expression seemed to soften a bit

"not now Magnus" she said her voice was an octave higher than normal though she did walk over to me

"what's up" I asked she looked at me, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had a wobbly bottom lip she looked like she had been crying and was about to burst into tears again, she held out her arms like she wanted a hug I walked forwards and embraced her, she dug her head into my shoulder and started to cry.

"hey, hey, hey" I said rubbing her back knowing full well she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't serious.

"you wanna go inside" I asked, she nodded slightly still crying into my shoulder I reopened the door and shuffled in, I led her to my bed where she sat on the side, I wrapped my arm round her shoulders and pulled her toward me, she continued to cry for another few minutes and finally looked up at me.

"you wanna talk about it?" I asked, she sniffled and nodded her head, she didn't say anything, just handed me a crumpled note, I began to read it

 _Alex nobody likes you, you're a freak and you scare the children in the lower floors, even your so-called friends hate you, do yourself and everybody around you a favour and get out of Valhalla, you don't deserve to be here._

Once I had finished reading it I looked back at Alex and she started to cry all over again, it made me sick to think that there were people out there that wrote things like this, I wrapped my arms round Alex again and pulled her close to me, after another few minutes she had calmed down enough to talk

"i-is it true?" she asked her voice almost braking half way through, I pulled away from her and she looked at me

"of course, it isn't" I said, I gave her a smile, but it just seemed to make her cry all over again

"N-nobody wants m-me" she managed to choke out between sobs, seeing her like this broke my heart, and so, I, magnus chase swore to make it better, though knowing me I would just make it worse. She was still crying, and I probably didn't have her attention, but I spoke anyway

"Alex, you are the coolest, most awesome, amazing person I have ever met in my life and some people may not share my view but Mallory, Halfborn, TJ, Sam, Hearth, Blitzen and I do and were your family so that's all you should care about, not some random dicks views, and you are wanted, just you don't know who wants you yet" Alex had stopped crying halfway through my feel good speech and now she was looking at me, her eyes shined a bit from the water in them.

"come here" I said, and I hugged her, this time instead of crying into my shoulder she rested her head on it. We broke away after a few seconds but before I could say anything more she kissed me on the cheek.

"you're the best Magnus" she said her voice was still shaky but it was getting stronger all the time, if she noticed me go bright red, she didn't let on she got up and I followed suit. While we were walking to the door I decided to ask the question

"hey Alex, can I ask you a question without you killing me" I asked, heat rising in my cheeks even before I had asked the question

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to" she said, that's the best offer I had ever gotten so now was my chance

"so, um, you remember Annabeth right" I asked she narrowed her eyes at me

"yeah" she said slowly

"well at their camp, their having a prom, and well I've been invited" I said hoping she would understand what I was getting at, she didn't

"cool, who are you taking, there's that girl in floor 17 that really likes you" I blushed thinking about what had happened that day, it hadn't ended well for me.

"no, I wasn't going to ask her" I said rubbing my neck, she was really not making this easy for me

"I was kind of wondering if you would want to come with me"

She looked at me as if I had hit her

"you want me to come, you mean as friends, right?" she asked

"yeah, as friends" I said quickly and looked away quickly to hide my blush, if I hadn't I might have noticed the look of disappointment plastered on Alex's face.

 **Alex POV**

Breakfast had gone quickly, there was the normal teasing and boastfulness, apparently TJ had slipped this morning and had impaled himself with his rifle, I filled that knowledge away for later, during breakfast Magnus had also said that he would need to see me at the reception desk with packed bags as soon as I could get there, I agreed and a few minutes later I was in my room, I went about picking up clothes and possible things that I would need for the flight, garotte-check, neck pillow-check, litre bottle of water-check, the list went on. Finally, after about half an hour I had everything that I needed, all packed into a carryon bag, I left my room and walked down to the reception area, Magnus was already there, and he was talking to Hunding the bellhop

"what do you mean there are other gods? How come I have never heard of this camp half-blood?" his voice was loud and questioning like he couldn't believe that there was another set of gods, to be honest one set is hard enough two is harder, and apparently there were roman and the Egyptian gods too.

"they don't like to advertise themselves, anyway Hunding have you booked our tickets?" he asked, I set my case down next to his and asked

"tickets?"

"were going by plane" he said, I knew that Magnus never gone on a plane before, so I raised an eyebrow at him

"you're going on a plane" I asked

"yes, here are your tickets, and bring me proof that these Greeks exist" Hunding said as he handed us a piece of paper. Magnus reached out to take but I took it out of Hunding's hand before Magnus could get a chance.

"if you take it you'll lose it" I said to him, he grumbled but agreed that he would

"Hunding what transport have you arranged for us to get to the airport?" I asked him

"there is a taxi waiting for you outside" he said still looking confused at the fact that there were more than one set of gods

"thanks, Hunding see you soon" I said as we walked out of the hotel

when we got to the airport we were late, the staff rushed us through quickly to get us on our plane on time when we sat down Magnus's face still looked worried, at first, I thought that it was just that we were late but now his fingers were digging into the chairs armrests and he looked like he had been swimming, I put my hand on his and he seemed to relax a bit

"we haven't even taken off yet, don't worry" I said, that just made him seem to worry more.

"look, if you get through this entire flight without screaming" I said, I paused thinking about what I could give him that would be worth his while. "I'll give you a kiss" he looked at me

"really" he asked, was it me or did he sound kind of hopeful

"probably not" I said, "but it's the best offer you're going to get" he grunted but he did seem to relax a bit more, or at least until we got to the runway

 **Magnus POV**

 _Don't scream, if you don't scream Alex might kiss you, don't scream_ that's all I could think about the entire way to the runway, when we did get onto the take-off strip, I closed my eyes shut and squeezed Alex's hand as hard as I could, I really didn't care about how Alex saw me, she was one of the few people I was actually myself around so, she knew how much of a little baby I was. And then, the plane accelerated. My head snapped back against the headrest

"fuck me" I said a bit too loudly Alex mumbled something, it sounded like she had said gladly but I would never know. The plane started to lift off the ground and I clenched her hand tighter. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to scream or to start crying, I didn't know which one would be worse, but I was sure that if I did either of those things, Alex would throw me out the door of the plane. I started to think of happy things, cat videos, falafel Alex this morning when she kissed me. I could feel a blush spreading across my face when I thought of that and looked out the side of the window to try to hide it, bad idea, in front of me the Boston skyline disappeared below me and was soon replaced by clouds, I turned my head back to Alex who was currently looking at me expectantly

"how are you this calm?" I asked

"oh, I've just done this a few times before, you get used to it, just wait until we get turbulence" she said, I looked at her and gulped

"t-turbulence, what's that?" I asked, not wanting to know what horror turbulence was

"it's when there is a pocket of low pressure in the air around us causing the plane to drop a bit, kind of like going across a bumpy road but sometimes the dents in the road are a good few hundred feet" I could feel my face paling and by the look on Alex's face she found it funny

"don't worry, that's only in the extreme cases, as far as I know this isn't an extreme case" she said

"that makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically. For a while I managed to calm down, the air stewardess came by and gave me a cup of water, I had Alex's as well because I had sweat enough to fill a bathtub and I she didn't want me to get sick before the prom, to quote her, it would be a huge embarrassment, anyway it was all going well until the announcer said "we'll be landing in a few minutes" a few seconds after that the plane dipped and at the same time we hit the first bit of turbulence, that with the combined fact that this was my first time in a plane freaked me out

"holly shit" I said then soon after remembering that there were people round me other than Alex

"hey, remember what I said, no screaming" she looked at me and there was amusement sparkling in her eyes

"I'm trying to" I said without any enthusiasm she smirked at me, god I loved that smile.

"just wait a few more minutes we've almost reached the airport" she said, a few minutes of but clenching teeth grinding terror later we landed, the jolt when we finally touched down almost made me yelp but somehow, I managed to keep my mouth shut, when we finally got off the plane relief washed over me

"you owe me a kiss" I said, Alex looked at me

"fine, but later, I want you to at least have a shower before I am kissing you" she said it like it was some meningeal task that she really didn't want to do, which she probably really didn't.

"anyway, we need to get our suitcases now" she said, this bit I was ok with, as long as I didn't need to go on any more planes. When we did get our cases, which took way too long, we left to find our ride

"what does our ride look like" Alex asked

"I don't know, Annabeth just said we would notice it when we saw it" I responded, we looked around the waiting area in the airport when we didn't see anything out of the ordinary we went outside, then we saw something out of the ordinary, among all the normal cars there was one that stood out like a saw thumb, it looked like a Rolls-Royce phantom(2018 version) but it was painted black with flames etched onto the bonnet and covering some of the door, on the side of the door there was also some writing it took me a few seconds to make out what it said, when I did I was confused the inscription read 'hot stuff', along with the peculiar paint job there was a massive wing that poked out a good few feet from the boot. Once I took in the car I looked at the next strange thing there was a kid say fifteen with olive skin, he was wearing a white shirt but the amount of grime and dirt on it made it look grey, along with this he wore a pair of brown trousers with extra pockets on the sides, attached to the trousers there was a weird toolbelt like one you would use in a workshop. Under closer inspection the boy's face was grimy and he wore a surprised expression, probably because there was a dark-skinned girl pressed up against him, she looked thirteen-fourteen with cinnamon brown hair.

"that looks strange enough" I said, and we started to walk over to them when the boy wrapped his hands round the girl's body and puller her closer.

"do you think we should give them a minute" I asked

"no" she said

"you're cruel, you know that" I said but I followed her none the less, when we got to where they were standing I coughed, the girl broke away and looked at us a blush spreading across her face, she wriggled out of the guys arms and straightened her shirt out, the boy just looked at us, no shame on his face and spoke.

"ah, so you're the undead people were meant to pick up, to be honest I was expecting more zombie like people, yknow" he tapped on the car as he spoke, either this kid was naturally hyper, or he was hyped up on enough caffeine to kill a water buffalo. The girl hit the guy lightly

"I'm an undead person Leo" she said but the guy kept on talking

"anyway, my name is Leo, this is Hazel, were here to pick you guys up, you are Magnus and Alex right, I haven't started talking to two random people, have I? god that happened once, it was so embarrassing but honestly how can you tell people apart, but you guys are the right dead people?"

"uh yeah, that's us" I said

"cool, get in, camp isn't that far away he walked over to the driver side door and hopped in the girl, looked at us and said

"sorry about him, he's eccentric, you can put your bags in the boot" she smiled and then got in as well, we walked over to the back of the car and popped the boot, there was a string inside of it that attached the top of the boot to the bottom, presumably to stop the wing from hitting the rear window of the car, we dumped the bags in and got into the car, it was surprisingly comfy and looked, well, like a Rolls Royce, if a Rolls Royce's interior came in red and orange and had an engine sound so loud it made F1 cars jealous.

"so, tell us a bit about yourselves we've got about an hour until we get to camp" Hazel said, and so we did. After about forty minutes we had finished telling them about Valhalla, the nine worlds and the Norse gods. Leo asked a question

"wait, so you guys died, just to die again every day for eternity" he asked, until he had said that I hadn't really thought about how silly it sounded.

"yeah, I guess" I said not knowing what else to say

"cool, also I remember you said you were gender fluid, is there like a schedule to it, or what" he asked

"Leo!" Hazel yelled and hit him

"what I was just asking!" he said swerving and getting honked at by several angry drivers

"it's ok, I was going to say anyway, but today I am a girl and no there is no pattern, at least not one that I can find" Alex said, they chatted for a few more minutes before Leo finally said

"were here" I looked out of the window to see the most amazing thing ever, nothing, there was nothing there, just a farm gate connected to a wire fence that led on for miles.

"there's nothing there" I said sounding unimpressed

"just wait" Leo said as he got out of the car and opened the gate we waited for him as he got back in the car and pulled forward, the second the car went past the gate it looked like they were driving through a bubble, suddenly what had been an empty field now became a huge town like area, there were stalls with flying shoes for sale and groups of people gathered round a person doing magic tricks there was what looked like a climbing wall what shook and spilled Lava everywhere, finally my gaze wondered over to a massive wooden sky-blue house Leo noticed me staring and said

"that's the big house, its where you'll be staying, were going there now to talk to Chiron, he's the camps director, he'll get you settled in" I nodded to him and he pulled over next to it and got out, we followed suit, while we were getting out Hazel spoke

" I'll go tell Annabeth that you're here" she jogged of into the distance when we looked back we saw a man in a wheelchair push himself out.

"that's Chiron he'll take you from here" Leo said to us helpfully, we walked over to him and he smiled

"so, you do exist, I was beginning to think that Annabeth had made you up" he said. Alex stuck her hand out and Chiron shook it

"Hi, I'm Alex Fierro and this is my idiot friend Magnus Chase" Chiron regarded me

"nice to meet you, I'm sure you have many questions come inside" after half an hour of Chiron telling us the rules, what meant what and how not to die, as I did that a lot, he led us upstairs and showed us to our room

"this is where you are going to be your room during your stay, if you want to unpack you can do so now, dinner will be in about an hour, I'll send Annabeth to come and get you" and with that he left, I looked at Alex and I said the first thing that came to mind

"the bed is mine"

"no, I want it" Alex said

"I called it first" I retorted back to her

"fine" she said but she had a sly look on her face that made me not want to trust her

"what is it?" I asked but she just smiled at me in a way that made me want to stay as far away from her as possible, she stretched backwards, and her shirt rode up a few inches, I looked away to try and hide my blush, but it didn't work

"what you looking at Maggie" I blushed harder trying to get thoughts of Alex out of my head, it didn't work. She walked up to me and grabbed my face with her hand and forced me to look at her

"this is for not screaming on the plane" she said, and she kissed me

 **Alex POV**

To be honest with you, I had no idea what I was doing, you may think, oh Alex your so cool and pretty of course you've kissed someone before, thanks but actually I haven't ever kissed anybody, or had a relationship, or had friends before Magnus so I set the bar quite high, I walked over to the blushing boy and grabbed his cheeks and said

"this is for not screaming on the plane" and I pulled his head toward mine and I kissed him, his lips were warm but rough, kind of like a soft sandpaper. I pulled away and had developed a blush myself but was consoled by the fact that Magnus too had gone tomato red.

"um I'm going to get my stuff put away" I said slowly and stupidly, god wasn't I the confident one.

"yeah me too" Magnus stuttered, a few minutes later, like Chiron said, Annabeth came around to see us

"Magnus" she cried, and she jumped at him.

"hey cuz" he said looking quite startled at the speed and ferocity Annabeth had lunged at him with.

"I'm so glad you came!" she squealed once she had removed herself from him she looked toward me and stuck out her hand

"you must be Alex, nice to meet you, Magnus has told me a lot about you" she said, I shook her hand and raised an eyebrow at magnus, I smirked when he blushed and looked at the floor, god I was going to have so much fun this weekend.

"anyway, ill fill you in on the way to dinner" she said, and we followed out of the door. Annabeth, as promised, took us on a tour around the camp, she explained what everything was, how it got there and how it related to the gods, she even answered some of Magnus's stupid questions, after we finished the tour Annabeth led us to the pavilion where there were about twenty tables each about ten meters long with yet another table at the very back, but this one was laid horizontally instead of vertically and it was only five meters long.

"we used to be able to fit all of the campers into these tables but ever since the titan war the gods have started to claim more children all the time so we have a rota, under 14's first then everybody else" Annabeth said "so we've got about another hour or so before it's our dinner but the children's one should be starting any time around now" and as if on que a conch horn blasted and streams of children started to head towards us

"c'mon let's go introduce you guys to the gang". The gang, was not very impressive, it consisted of three boys, one of which I recognised being Leo and two others, a blond-haired guy and black-haired guy, the tree of them were huddled around something that looked like Jenga but instead of wood it was made from uneven scarps of bronze. Across from them sat two girls, one I recognised as Hazel the other, I didn't recognise but I was sure that I had seen her somewhere, she had brown hair and a pretty face. Annabeth spoke up and their heads snapped round to look at her

"hey guys, this is my cousin Magnus, I told you he was real, and this is his date, Alex" for some reason everybody looked at me, not Magnus, not Annabeth, just me. I stared at them back

"what is there something on my face?" I asked and that broke the ice

"she has green hair" the black-haired guy said, c'mon guys, just because of the hair, have a little respect

"you got a problem with that" I said and glared at him, but it seemed not to affect him

"I mean it's cool and all, but have you thought about the culler blue?" the boy asked, Annabeth cut in

"Percy stop being so rude!"

"just saying" he said

"just saying, blue is a stupid culler" I said, the blonde kid sitting next to him punched his arm and looked at me

"I think you're going to feel right at home here" he said, Annabeth tried to get control of the conversation again said

"anyway, the kid you were just talking to, he's Percy" he waved at us, I looked at Annabeth and was it just me or did she look kind of flustered when she said his name "he's the" she started to say but Percy interrupted her

"coolest and most fabulous person here"

"he likes to think, he's the son of Poseidon and he's most idiotic and annoying one out of all of us" she said, he smirked at her and she definitely blushed

"you already know Leo, he's the son of Hephaestus, the blond kid there, he's Jason son of Jupiter he's pretty much a blond superman" Jason glared at her, but he didn't attempt to argue with her "you already know Hazel she's a daughter of Pluto and Piper over there, she's the daughter of Aphrodite, if you want somebody to do something just ask her" after she had introduced everybody Magnus asked

"so, two of your friends are children of planets, how does that work?" Magnus asked, I contemplated facepalming but felt that it would be unnecessary

"no, that's the roman natures of the Greek gods" Annabeth said like this was normal well used phrase, to be honest it was for people like us. After that we all grouped together and shared stories and whatnot, eventually the conch horn sounded again and we all went to dinner.

 **Magnus POV**

When we were walking to dinner I was talking with Percy, for some reason he had gotten the idea in his head that I was like some sort of cartoonish child from how to train your dragon, the boy confused me but anyway we were talking normally when all of sudden he went quiet

"hey Annabeth, where's Nico?" he asked

"oh, he and Will went to do stuff" she said dropping back with us, Percy grinned

"so, did he follow your advice then" he said, Annabeth began to grin too, I couldn't help but feel like I was missing out on an inside joke

"you think Will's actually going to, yknow" she said

"I hope Will films it" Percy said, at that point I was really confused and decided to pipe in

"what's happening?" I asked

"one of our friends is taking the other out clubbing" Percy said the grin still prominent on his face

"anyway, Alex seems pretty cool, how long you guys been together?" Annabeth asked, I blushed and looked down

"were not going out, she's just here as a friend" I said, if I had been looking up I would have noticed that Percy and Annabeth having a silent conversation, it went a bit like this

 _We are going to get them together right?_

 _Course we are_

 _Cool_

When I looked up again I noticed that we were just outside the Pavilion we all sat down at a table near the front, while we were walking Percy had told me that it used to be camp tradition to sit at your cabins table, but that rule had been broken so many times that Chiron didn't bother with it anymore, so everybody just sat where they wanted. Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you wanted to look at it, I had been squished up next to Alex, the amount of physical contact was killing me slowly, every once in a while we would bump arms and I would drop my knife or Alex would drop her chopsticks, yes, you heard right, chopsticks, Leo had bet her that she couldn't eat an entire dinner without using a knife or a fork, and though she was terrible at it, she was persistent, I gave her that. Soon enough though diner had ended, and everybody had gone back to their cabins, except for Leo and Hazel, they sneaked off in the general direction of pier, probably to make out some more, me and Alex though walked back to our room and got ready for bed, I brushed my teeth though TJ had told me that there was no need, Valhalla just kept you healthy no matter what, but I did so anyway, it just felt right. I had taken my shirt off and was about to take my trousers off too when I remembered that Alex was in the room too, I looked up to see Alex sitting on the bed staring at me, her face reminded me of Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, I decided to keep that description to myself because I was sure if I said that aloud I would have to sleep outside.

"your goanna look away or should I-" I said, and she seemed to go an even darker shade of red

"I-I'm good, keep going" she said, I decided not to think on her words too much on her words and I kept on undressing, I had just gotten my jeans off and I was reaching for my pyjamas when Alex walked up to me, I straightened wondering why she would be coming towards me and I started to say

"where are you going" but I was cut off midsentence when she grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss

 **Alex POV**

Dinner had been fun enough, I was sure I had completely humiliated myself in front of Magnus, at the end I had just resorted to stabbing the food with my chopstick, but Magnus had done worse, much worse. Anyway we were in our room now and Magnus had just come out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth when he started to take his shirt of, I stared, it wasn't like I hadn't seen another boy bear chested before, I had seen Halfborn's chest way to many times for it to be okay, but Magnus wasn't like Halfborn, he didn't slouch over and he wasn't heavily muscled, I mean yes, he looked good, he had a six pack and his arms just wanted me to grab and just ungh, I don't know, squish him? It didn't matter he just looked good. He noticed me staring and he said

"do you want to look away or should I-" my face burned I wanted to look away but his body, it just, it was mesmerising

"I-I'm good, keep going" I managed to stutter out, _keep going, I'm good, god I'm such an idiot_ I thought to myself, and then, he took his trousers off.

Inside my head I was screeching like a fangirl when a couple finally kissed, my instincts went on overdrive and my thoughts reeled at a million miles an hour, god I wanted to kiss him now, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to cuddle him and, well, many other things you guys are too young to understand. In that moment I had a choice, go kiss Magnus now and start a relationship, or sleep on the floor and dream of him forevermore, I decided on the one I like the most, I stood up walked over to Magnus, he started to say something, but I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss

By the way if you were ever wondering, Magnus is a great kisser, but to be honest, I hadn't, and any experience and I was biased so don't take my word for it. The first second of the kiss I was just kissing him, I thought that maybe I and gone too far and that he didn't like me and that I and just ruined our friendship and it would become really awkward between us, then he leaned in too and started to kiss me back, relief washed over me and then I really started to enjoy the kiss, god I could have stayed like that for days on end and not cared, the world could have ended I wouldn't have cared, all that matter to me was that Magnus was kissing me. After a few more seconds of kissing Magnus wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, in return I wrapped my hands round his back and started to feel the contours of his lats and deltoids. After a few minutes of kissing him he pulled away, he looked into my eyes and spoke

"I love you" he whispered the thought that he had said that to me in real life my heart skip a beat, I had heard him whisper those words to me before in my dreams, I had come up with countless plans of what I would do if he said those words, shag him, marry him, punch him I settled for something much more normal.

"I love you too" I said as I kissed him back.

 **Please tell me if you think I should carry on, go follow my insta (link in bio) where I will be posting spoilers and possible future plots, and just a side note because I can already hear all the messages complaining about Lazel, I can do what I want, this is my fanfiction, if I wanted to, I could make Percy hate the colour blue and for Leo to become sparkle but from my little pony, my point being, I ship Lazel over Frazel and I aint gonna change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello again guys! How are you, hop all is good, sorry for the late post, shit happened the past week so I've had almost no time to write, and I apologise in advance for the shitty chapter buts it's the best I could do at the time(hopefully I can the next one to be better) anyways on with the chapter!**

 **Thursday 11** **th** **February**

 **Nico POV**

This morning was like any other morning, I woke up in my cabin, alone, Hazel would normally be here but, she was doing something with Leo. the room was pitch black, like always, and the time, as always, was five in the morning. For some dumb reason I always woke up at that time, no matter what. So, I got up, got dressed, and walked out of the cabin. There was only one other person up at this hour and for some reason he had the same problem as me, maybe it was the fact that the sun would rise at five and Will being the son of Apollo he woke up at dawn and I couldn't sleep when the sun was out. Anyway, I headed to the normal meeting point, my feet trudging through the frosted grass making a satisfying crunch every time I took a step. I spotted him when I turned the corner to the pier, his blond hair blew around his shoulders as he looked out over the lake. I walked up to him, he didn't turn to me like normally would do, he just stared blankly at the lake. I stood at his side and looked out. The first few rays of sunshine were peeking out over the horizon making the lake look red and orange. I looked over to Will, he had massive bags under his eyes, he looked like he had been thinking about something all night long, it wasn't like him. I decided to break the silence

"you looked refreshed" I said, he finally looked over to me, there was an edge of uneasiness around him, his shoulders were tense, and he was hugging his arms to his body.

"yeah, I didn't sleep well, I was thinking about something" I understood what he meant. The prom was coming up and all I had been thinking about was who I was going to ask, or rather if I should ask him

"I get you, who are you taking to prom?" I asked him, his cheeks flushed red slightly and he looked down, he fumbled with something in his pocket and looked like he wanted to say something, but he was trying to swallow a mouse after a few seconds of awkward silence, he spoke

"I'm still thinking" he said, he looked back out to the lake and he spoke again

"hey Nico, I'm going into the city today, wanna come with?" he asked, I wanted to say, yes, I would do anything with you, but, I had a reputation and I didn't want him to know I had a crush on him so instead I said

"anything to get away from these goons at camp" he grinned at me like I had just made his day

"great, were leaving now" he said,

"now?" I said surprised

"yeah now, still coming" he replied

"um, ok" I said

"cool, follow me" he said, and I followed. The walk into the city took a few hours, but I didn't mind, a walk was what I needed sometimes. We talked a bit on the way but mostly we walked in silence, don't get me wrong, I like silence, but around will, silence wasn't his thing, it was weird to be around him and not to be talking or joking, it was like he had something that was weighing him down, an insurmountable thought that made him, so well unwill like, whatever it was, by the end of the day I was going to make it better, I swore it in the river sticks. The second I said that, there was a clap of thunder and it started to rain. Great. Will nor I had brought jumpers or jackets and we had another half an hour until we got into the city, so Will, ever the gentleman took his shirt off and held it out towards me. I stared at him, his body was perfect, his skin was tan and stretched thin over his muscles he had a few moles dotted around his torso, they almost looked like constellations. He noticed me staring and blushed, he started to retract his arm still holding the shirt

"do you want it? or should I-" he started to say but I grabbed the shirt and put it on before he could.

"no that's ok, besides, you look better without a shirt on" I blushed the second those words came out of my mouth, _stupid Nico, he knows now,_ or at least that was what I was thinking up until he kissed me.

 **Will POV**

It started to rain, just what I needed, I glanced at Nico the boy looked miserable, well more miserable than normal, I decided to give him my shirt, besides I was always warm, it was a strange gift for being the son of Apollo. I stopped and walked back a few steps and pulled my shirt from over my head and held it out towards him, after a few seconds I realised that he was staring at me, when I noticed that I became a little bit self-conscious and stood up straighter and tried to make myself look strong, which by the way, I wasn't. after another second of staring it got weird and I said

"do you want it? or-" I started to say but Nico interrupted me halfway through by grabbing the shirt and putting it on

"no, that's ok, besides, you look better without a shirt on" he said, the second he said those a blush developed, and he looked down silently cursing himself. When he said that I was sure of one thing, he had definitely been checking me out. there was a test that Annabeth had told me to do, if the test came out positive, then I would know he definitely had a crush on me and then I would ask him, so I took the test and I kissed him.

Now before you go out and say OMFG WILL YOU KISSED HIM WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE LIKES YOU! Firstly, I was pretty confident that he liked me, second of all, it wasn't a real kiss, just a peck on the cheek, so I hadn't gone all out, but it would show whether he liked me or not, I pulled away and his face was full of shock and then the usual scowl grew on his face

"you know who I am right" he said, I grinned at him as I replied

"yup" popping the p

"and you know what I can do people" he said, I didn't back down

"yeah, but you're not going to do that to me, are you?" I said

"dammit, no I won't" he replied defeated. yeah, I was sure he liked me, I decided to test the water

"want another one?" I asked him, at this point he resembled one of the strawberry fields that we had walked past about an hour ago

"No" he said, I raised an eyebrow at him and his defiance crumbled

"dammit, yes I do" he said, at this point he had gone so red that I was getting worried that his feet weren't getting any blood, but I complied with his request, I stepped toward him grabbed his face with my hands, bent down and I kissed the blushing boy.

Kissing Nico was like something I had never experienced before, his lips were rough and cold, but at the same time they burned with the combined heat of a thousand stars, the feeling of his lips against mine sent static running all down my body and I felt like I was going to melt into the ground, yeah, I had been wanting this for a while. After a few seconds I pulled away again, just to leave him wanting more. when I did he stood there for half a second, lips still puckered, and his head bent up, he cracked his eyes open to notice me grinning at him, he quickly went back to being his normal self, though he still looked flustered I started to walk again, Nico followed by my side, I could finally start to feel the cold of the rain but I really didn't care, inside I felt warm and fuzzy.

"can I hold your hand?" I asked, Nico looked at me like I had asked him if he wanted to have sex and he spoke

"I am the son of Hades, bringer of death and ruler of the underworld, I will not hol-" I took his hand, he grumbled but he didn't let go. We walked into the distance, it almost would have been romantic if I'd had a shirt on and if it wasn't tipping it down. Eventually did get into town we headed straight to a clothes store, when we entered the person at the till was surprised either by the fact that there were people out today or the fact that one of them was topless, probably both, the first thing I did was head straight to the shirt rack, I picked out a short sleeve shirt, it was white with a sun on it, to be honest I just bought it because of the sun, I headed over to the counter and the girl standing there stared at me, I didn't wait for her to regain control of herself so I scanned the item myself and put money on the counter. Still she stared, I walked off not bothering to collect my change, I headed over to Nico where he had a box in his hands, he wouldn't show me what was in the box so I made a mental note to find out when he wasn't looking, we walked out of the shop and I looked at my watch to find that it was one in the afternoon, so I took Nico to lunch. I let him pick out the place we would go too as he wouldn't eat at many places, but eventually he found a place

"I knew there was one of them around here" he said proudly I looked to where he was pointing

"it's a Mc Donald's" I said unimpressed "how romantic"

"it's not meant to be romantic" he said but he looked at the floor, and I could feel the heat coming of his face, so I decided to make it all better for him, I walked up behind him and picked him up

"hey, what are you doing" he said as he struggled and tried to wriggle out of my grip, it didn't work and I started to carry him towards the fast food chain, he was heavy but still I didn't let go, it must of looked strange to anybody who saw it, but thankfully there was nobody around to see it happening, for some reason there was nobody around, which was weird, there was already people around in the city, but today it looked like the apocalypse had happened, except everybody that worked in shops had not been affected, weird. We got to the restaurant and I put him down

"what was that for?" he asked struggling to regain his composure

"you weren't concentrating on the road before you crossed it, you could have gotten hurt" I said, he looked at me

"for all the things that I've done, you choose crossing a road to be the life-threatening situation that I needed saving from?" he said a hint of disbelief on his voice

"well it could have" I said defensively, he just mumbled something that I didn't quite catch, something about a stupid sunshiny boyfriend, I just grinned waited a few seconds, checked that I looked good and walked in, when I got in Nico was arguing with the person at the counter

"what do you mean, you ran out of happy meals, make more!" I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently to the side

"we'll have anything you can give us" I said, the cashier hurried off presumably to get anything that they could serve us with, I looked at Nico who was still fuming, I smiled at him and the anger in his eyes seemed to dim.

"dude, you gotta chill" he looked at me in the eyes, rings of sparkling brown, he held my gaze for a bit too long and it got awkward, he looked away blushing the anger in his face completely gone now, I smirked at him and slapped him on the shoulder just as the cashier came back with our order. I paid, and we walked over to a nearby table and sat.

"so, what's in the box?" I asked him, he blushed and pulled it closer to himself

"it's nothing" he said, I pressed him further

"c'mon, you can tell me" I said, he put it on his lap and fiddled with one of the handles, eventually he put it into the table and turned it so that the entrance to the lid pointed toward me. I opened it to find a nicely pressed and folded black suit, it wasn't like the kind you would find in an interview, more a dinner party kind of thing, there was a red tie nicely folded at the side of the outfit, I closed the box and pushed it back toward Nico, he had stopped picking at the fries and was looking me right in the eye now he spoke

"so, Will, I was kind of wandering if-" he paused

"yes" I said pressing him for his question

"I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?" he looked down and began to fidget with the edge of the table, I reached over and kissed him, it wasn't a particularly good kiss and his breath smelled like deep fried potato, but it represented the message I was trying to get across

"that answer your question?" I asked, he just looked at me like he still couldn't quite believe that I would want to go out with him, it made me sad to think that he still didn't think that he was loved

"uh-yeah" he said dumbfounded. I smirked at him, god he was so cute when he was embarrassed, after that we joked around a bit while we ate, for once Nico seemed to be happy. When we finally left I noticed that it was now four in the afternoon, how we had spent three hours finding somewhere to eat and eating, I had no idea, but they do say that time flies when you're having fun.

"where are we going now?" Nico asked, I didn't really know to be honest, I knew what I was going to do with him later, but that would be at about nine. So I looked around to see if there was anything that we could waste our time with in the meantime, after a few seconds of scanning the shops, I noticed one that stood out from all the others, a red shop with the emblem Cervelo on a red border outside, I had enjoyed cycling when I was younger, so I knew what the shop was and how to do the sport, apparently Nico knew a bit about it too as he pointed the shop out to me.

"how about we go on a ride?" he asked, I grinned, cycling was MY sport, and I was keen to show off my skills.

"sure, why not?" I said slyly, we walked over to the store and stepped in, I had about sixty thousand dollars on my card, don't ask me where I got it from, so it didn't really matter what bikes we got. Nico went for the flashiest bike there, he picked out a P5x with a Durer Ace group set and a 808 up front and a 900 on the back, to be fair, it did look good, but I went for the more practical option, I picked out a S5 like Nico's I had Durer Ace but mine were Etap instead of wire. After we had picked out the bikes it was time for the kit, we both had to go for the team SKY lycra, for some reason they had that even though team SKY road Pinarello, the only helmets that they had in stock were Kask Mistral TT, not that I was complaining. And finally, the shoes, those were just a normal set of Specialized comps. Soon after we hit the road, again there was nobody there for some reason, so we had all the lanes to ourselves, obviously the first thing that Nico did was try out the tri-bars and he fell off.

"you have to start moving before you can use those dummy", he scowled at me, whilst giving his bike a once over. When he was sure it was fine, he got back on and road off, this time on the side bars, once he had picked up some speed he went back on the tri-bars, this time round he did not fall over, he managed to get into a nice cadence and rounding a corner and I noticed that we were about to get onto a straight I got out of the saddle and pushed, the bike immediately responded and shot forwards I sat back down on the saddle after a few seconds but now I was edging at the front of it and not the back, Nico tried to do the same as me, but instead of accelerating out of the saddle he tried to get into the aero position, he did though slowly catch up with me, when he did finally overtake me I hung on his wheel, or at least that was until we got to the first hill at which point Nico seemed to lose all of his moral, I shifted into the lower gears on the bike and held his pace, which wasn't that hard, soon I got bored of going at his pace and decided to do a small effort up the hill, when I got to the top I waited a few minutes for Nico to catch up, when he got there he lent his bike up against a nearby post and laid on the floor, clearly he was now getting the effects of a full on race bike, back pain. He stayed like that for a few minutes just staring at the sky and panting, he looked good in spandex, it showed off the way his muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved, and boy, did he have muscles. He wasn't like a body builder or something crazy stupid like that, but it was clear that he worked out, trust me, if you had seen it you would have gotten a stiffie. After another minute of stretching out his back, he got back on his bike

"where too now?" he asked, I looked at my watch, it read 6:37 we had somehow spent two and half hours cycling. I glanced back at Nico and it was clear in the look on his face that he wanted to go back now, TT geometry was terribly unforgiving on the back, so I told him that we would go back the way we came now, a second later a grin spread across my face, going back would mean a downhill and a TT bike on a downhill was possibly one of the scariest experiences that can happen to a person

"what" he said giving me a worried look

"nothing" I replied, Nico really had chosen the wrong bike for this

 **Nico POV**

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say, Nico you don't need a TT bike a enduro or even aero would have been fine, but come on, if you had a choice you would have picked the P5x. when we turned our bikes round and started to head down the hill I realised how scary cycling could be. Will bombed the decent possibly pulling sixty MPH, so I did the obvious thing, despite my aching back I got back on the tri bars and raced after him, big mistake. The second I picked up speed the bike started to wobble, it felt unstable and shaky in my grip, kind of like a bucking horse, I tried to get out of the tribars but the second I did the bike almost went from under me. not doing that again. at that point I was dramatically picking up speed and I the bike was getting wobblier under me all the time, at that point I decided to pull on the brakes, good idea normally but what I shouldn't have done was lock up the front one. I got thrown over the bars immediately, but my feet were clipped into the bike, so it came up after me. the world seemed to slow down around me, I knew I was fucked so I didn't really do much, I tried curling up into a ball, but the bike came after my legs, for a second it looked like I was going to pull of some amazing front flip on my bike, and then I hit the ground.

Ouch, that was all my brain could contemplate right there and then, the second I hit the ground I lost speed dramatically, the momentum twisted me, and my feet finally clipped out of the bikes peddles, it skidded away from me and hit the pavement and flipped onto a patch of grass, damn luck bike. I however wasn't as lucky, I skidded across the road about twenty meters before coming to a stop. I groaned, I was sure I hadn't broken anything, but I could tell I had massive scrapes all along my side. I stayed like that for a few seconds, the blood slowly soaking into the asphalt then after a few seconds the pain started to hit me in waves, it wasn't bad, I'd felt much worse, but I wasn't nice. apparently will heard the crash as he peddled his way back up the hill towards me, the second he got close to me dismounted and dropped his bike and ran to my side, I thought that he might turn me over and start pulling out tissues and cleaning away the blood but instead he picked me up and carried me to the pavement, probably a smart thing to do, getting hit by a car would have just made it worse. Once he had done that he ran back to collect his bike, he wheeled it over and fiddled with something under the seat, it looked like a kind of bag, I didn't care, he pulled some sort of white paper out of it and a bottle, he ran over to me

"can you sit up?" he asked, I did as he asked, and he looked at my side, he winced, that itself meant that something was not right.

"what is it?" I asked him, he looked concerned

"it's well, one of the brake levers snapped of during the crash and now, its, um, its embedded in your side" he said, I looked down and sure enough, there was a thin piece of plastic sticking out of my side. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before, but then again, I had suffered much worse, Will spoke again

"I'm going to have to pull it out, alright on the count of three alright, one" he pulled it out and I winced

"hey, I wasn't ready" I said, but he was already pressing an antiseptic wipe to my side and tried to clean away the blood, and yes, I know, I should be cleaning away the blood myself, but hey, who doesn't wasn't a sexy doctor fussing around you?

"just another second" he said, his eyebrows were creased like he was concentrating really hard, he looked cute that way, I looked down to his hands to see what he was doing, his hands were glowing, literally glowing. It was probably some sort of Apollo magic, magic was useful. I could feel warmth spread through my body, it numbed the pain and it made me feel a bit light heeded, like if you downed a bottle of vodka and then span around a lot. After another few seconds his hands stopped glowing and he slumped back on his haunches, he looked drained. I looked down to my side were all that was left of wound was a slight scar, nothing troubling, I looked back up to Will, he looked like he was slowly getting energy back, but it would take him a while, so to take up the time I had until he would be able to get up again I went to check out the bike, it was wrecked, or at least I thought it was, the chain, it had come off the chain ring and was now hanging loosely around crank, at this point I would have thrown away the bike and called it useless but I wheeled it over to will, I would ask him if it was fixable, it probably wasn't. I put the bike down next to will and walked over to will, he had rearranged himself so that he was now sitting pointing the view, watching the sun set over the horizon, his arms propping him up from behind and his legs splayed in front of him. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine.

"nice night" he said, I studied his face, the light caught his face at such an angle that it made his freckles look like miniature blazing stars making constellations on his cheeks, I lent my head against his shoulder, he craned his neck to the right so that he could look at me, I looked into his eyes, they sparkled in the fading light, a second later he closed them and lent in, I closed mine too and after a few seconds we kissed, all I could say, best moment of my life.

 **Well that's Solangolo's chapter for you, next one will probably be Lazel (don't hate) but it will probably take a while for me to upload it, shit happens ok guys, anyway I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!**


End file.
